


Carry On

by iantosgal



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Kink Meme:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>I'd love some major emotional H/C, Arthur/Eames style.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Eames has always known Arthur was in love with him, despite Arthur's certainty nobody knew about his feelings. But Eames has been secretly married since they've known each other, to a lovely woman with a debilitating, incurable disease. Her medical bills are astronomical, and Eames's entire career goes to paying them off.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Sometime after inception, she dies, and Eames stops caring about making money or much of anything else. He's desperate for somebody to whom he matters, for a reason to live. When he shows up on Arthur's doorstep, Arthur gives him one.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

It was the middle of the night when a pounding on the door woke Arthur. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and made his way downstairs, grumbling under his breath and yawning.

He opened the door and his eyes widened as he took in the slumped form of Eames, his eyes red and his face tear stained.

“Eames?”

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I never told you.”

Arthur’s face creased in confusion.

“Told me what?”

“About my wife.”

Arthur’s eyes widened in shock, his breath becoming shallow. Eames was married? When had that happened? Arthur felt as if he’d been punched in the chest. He’d been in love with Eames for years, had thought that the flirting and the pet names had meant that Eames felt something for him too and that it would only be a matter of time before they’d give in to each other and just let themselves be together.

“Her name was Lillian.”

Was. Past tense. Arthur was more confused.

“She was so ill. So ill, Arthur, and there was nothing anyone could do. Nothing I could do. She just got worse and worse and I couldn’t afford the bills. So, I took up dream sharing as a way to get money quick and I took more and more jobs so I wouldn’t have to watch her become less and less of the woman I fell in love with. She was wonderful; Arthur, so kind and generous and I only wanted to help her. But then you came along and it was so hard. I wanted...well...I just. She wasn’t the woman I married anymore, but I couldn’t just leave her.”

“Eames, Eames, it’s ok,” Arthur murmured, cutting Eames off as the other man’s voice became more wild, and chocked with the tears that fell down his face.

“No it’s not. She just died, Arthur. Two days ago. She just...died.” Tears streamed down his face.

Arthur reached out and grasped Eames’ shoulder. Eames looked up from his feet and their eyes met.

“The first thing I wanted to do was to find you. How bad is that?”

Arthur moved forwards and cupped his face, his other hand moving up from Eames’ shoulder to the back of his head, his fingers tangling in his hair.

“I don’t know what to do with all these feelings. I’m so sad she’s gone, I miss her so much, but I’ve been missing her for years. I feel guilty about how much I want you, how strongly I feel about you, but I don’t know if I can fight it anymore. I’ve been with her so long, Arthur, watched her fade away and I never said a word, I didn’t want anyone to know, anyone to get to her. Now she’s gone and I’m so tired. I just want someone...someone who knows who I am, who loves me, who cares about me. She did once and I miss that. I don’t know what I’m asking for, I don’t know why I’m here...”

“Shhh. I know, Eames. I know.” Arthur pressed a gentle kiss against the corner of Eames’ mouth.

Eames let out a whimper and Arthur kissed his lips, so gentle it hurt and Eames let out a hoarse sob. Arthur pulled him close and held him as he wept.

“Tell me what to do, Arthur. What am I supposed to do?”  
Arthur shushed him gently. They stood on the doorstep as Eames cried for the loss of the woman he had loved, and the confusing feelings he had for Arthur.

Eventually, he calmed enough for Arthur to lead him inside. He removed Eames’ jacket and led him upstairs to his spare bedroom. He helped Eames out of his clothes and pressed a few gentle kisses to Eames’ lips. He pulled back the covers and pushed Eames down gently, pulling the covers back over him and kissing him softly on the forehead. He went to leave but a hand closed firmly around his wrist.

“Please, Arthur. Stay with me?”

Arthur nodded and Eames shifted on the bed enough for Arthur to lie next to him, on top of the covers, and hold Eames in his arms. He stroked his fingers through Eames’ hair, occasionally pressing kisses to Eames’ temple, and listened as his breath slowly levelled out.

Once he was sure Eames was sleeping, Arthur let himself cry. He cried for Eames and his pain, he cried because he didn’t know what to do, how to make this better and he cried because he had Eames in his arms, at long last, and even in the circumstances, the man’s heavy warmth beside him felt right.

He let the tears stream down his face and he didn’t care what it took, but he would fix Eames, he would make him feel loved and treasured. He would be Eames’ reason to carry on.

“I love you, Eames,” he whispered into Eames’ hair.


End file.
